KOIZORA - SKY OF LOVE DAEJAE VER
by ruka17
Summary: This is another story about daejae. Bingung bikin summary. Langsung saja baca. Okay. Tag: daejae, daehyun, youngjae, baekyeol, BAP, EXO. Warning: angst, romance, drama, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**ANYEONG YEOROBEUN..!**

**I'M COME BACK AGAIN**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT**

**NO FLAME| NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT**

**.**

**Title**  
**KOIZORA [ SKY OF LOVE ]**

**Length**  
**N ****CHAPTER**

**Rating**  
**PG-1****8 (M)**

**Genre**  
**SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, ANGST, ****DRAMA****, VIOLENCE, YAOI **

**(****DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****)**

**Author**  
**RUKA17**

**Main Cast**  
**DAEHYUN & YOUNGJAE**

**Support Cast**  
**ALL MEMBER BAP AND EXO**

**Disclaimer**

**THIS FANFICTION IS MINE!**

**Warning**

**A lot of typo, gaje, EYD ancur, garing, deelel**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Author comeback again yuhuuu,,,adakah yang masih setia menunggu FF baru dari author? Sepertinya author sudah terlupakan hahahaha… OK… Yup,,,sesuai dengan judul FF, author kali ini mengangkat FF dari drama jepang KOIZORA – SKY OF LOVE tapi dengan banyak remake pastinya. Author males banyak bacot jadi langsung aja baca… CHENKAIDOt

.

.

_**Jika aku tidak bertemu dengan dirimu saat itu**_

_**Aku mungkin tidak akan pernah merasakan sakit dan kepedihan ini**_

_**Memori yang penuh dengan air mata**_

_**Tapi jika aku tidak bertenu dengan dirimu**_

_**Aku juga mungkin tidak akan pernah merasakan kegembiraan **_

_**dan kehangatan yang kau berikan padaku**_

_**Tapi jika aku tidak bertemu dengan dirimu**_

_**aku tidak mungkin merasa bahagia, aku tidak mungkin merasa berharga**_

_**Apa kabarmu sekarang?**_

_**Hari ini langit sangat cerah, penuh dengan cinta**_

_**[KOIZORA - SKY OF LOVE]**_

.

.

**TS HIGH SCHOOL 12.00 AM**

.

"Yak, Youngjae-ah, kau menaruh BB cream diwajahmu?" celetuk himchan

"A…aniyeo hyung," ujar Youngjae gugup

"Jeongmalyo?" Himchan melihat wajah Youngjae lebih dekat. "Kau tidak bisa menipu seorang ulzzang sepertiku jaejae. Apa kau memiliki seseorang yang kau suka?"

"Aaa…aniyeo hyung…jinjjayo..." tegas Youngjae

"Ahh…sepertinya aku sedang jatuh cinta…" ujar Baekhyun dramatis membuat Himchan dan Youngjae melirik kearah Baekhyun

"Jinjja? Nuguseo?" tanya Himchan dan Youngjae serentak

Baekhyun berbisik,"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol dari kelas 2F."

"Chanyeol? Kelas 2F? Kau yakin?" Himchan shock mendengar penuturan Baekhyun

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum dan membayangkan dirinya pergi bersama Chanyeol.

"Yak, otak mu lagi eror huh?" ujar Himchan

"Waeyo?" tanya Baekhyun

"Park Chanyeol. Si tiang listrik berambut blonde. Ketua geng yang suka buat onar disekolah dan lagi anak kelas F tukang rusuh itu? Kau suka padanya?" tanya Himchan tidak percaya

"Hmmm…aku suka padanya…dia keren hyung."

Himchan memutar bola matanya. "Ck…anak seperti itu apa kerennya?!"

"Wae? Daripada Yongguk-mu itu. Wajahnya seram…hiiii…" ejek Baehyun

"Mwo?!" teriak Himchan

Youngjae hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan melihat 2 sahabatnya beradu mulut.

"Hei, bukankah itu Chanyeol?" ujar Youngjae seraya menunjuk kearah segerombolan anak dengan tampang preman (?) membuat Himchan melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Youngjae

"Ah,,,ne…sepertinya mereka berjalan kearah sini," ujar Himchan

"Mana…mana?" Baekhyun sibuk merapikan penampilannya. "Yah,,bagaimana dengan rambutku? Otteyo? Eyelinerku sudah rapikan?"

Kedua sahabat Baekhyun hanya bisa memutar bola mata mereka melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya yang satu ini. Maklum saja, itu lah yang terjadi jika kalian sedang jatuh cinta.

Seorang anak laki-laki berpostur tinggi dengan rambut ikal blonde dan jangan lupa _piercing _yang menempel dibeberapa tempat diwajahnya, datang bersama 3 orang temannya, yang satu berambut blonde seperti Chanyeol sedangkan yang lainnya terlihat normal (?). Mereka menghampiri tempat duduk Baekhyun dan teman-temannya.

"Hai…Aku Park Chanyeol dari kelas 2F. Apa kau mengenali diriku? Boleh aku minta no HP mu?" ujar Chanyeol seraya menjulurkan tangannya kearah Youngjae dan memberikan _wink _andalannya.

Baekhyun yang berada disebelah Youngjae langsung berdiri dan menjabat tangan Chanyeol yang terulur. "Aku Baekhyun dari kelas 2B," ujarnya seraya tersenyum. "Apa kau mau bertukar no HP denganku?"

Youngjae dan Himchan diam-diam menggeser tubuh mereka, memberikan waktu kepada Baekhyun untuk bisa berkenalan dengan Chanyeol. Tapi tiba-tiba Youngjae tidak sengaja menabrak salah satu teman Chanyeol yang memiliki tampang preman (?) juga. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol, anak laki-laki itu juga mengecat rambutnya dan memakai _piercing _ditelinganya.

"Mianhae…"ujar Youngjae seraya menundukkan kepalanya dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol dan teman-temannya.

**Our fate begins…**

.

.

"Haaahhh,,," Baekhyun menghela nafasnya seraya menopang dagu diatas meja

"Waeyo?" tanya Youngjae

"Aku mendapatkan nomor Chanyeol. Tapi… yang Chanyeol lihat bukan diriku tapi kau Youngjae," ujar Baekhyun seraya menundukkan kepalanya

"Yak…tenang saja. Aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu," ujar Youngjae, sibuk dengan merogoh-rogoh tasnya.

"Jinjja? Yaksokae? Janji?" ujar Baekhyun

"Neeeeeeeeeee…sekalipun kau memberiku 1 juta won. Aku tidak akan mendekatinya. Dia bukan tipeku," ujar Youngjae yang sekarang sibuk merogoh laci meja

Baekhyun pun tersenyum, " Yak…apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku sedang mencari ponselku," ujar Youngjae seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Aaiissshhh…dimana aku menaruhnya?"

"Kapan terakhir kali kau menggunakan ponselmu? Apa kau ingin aku meneleponmu?" tanya Baekhyun

Tiba-tiba Youngjae teringat sesuatu,"Ah…aku menaruhnya dimeja perpustakaan," ujarnya seraya berlari keluar kelas.

Youngjae mulai mencari ponselnya mulai dari atas meja, tumpukkan buku, dan juga tong sampah (?) tapi ia tidak menemukan ponselnya sama sekali, "Eottokae?" ujar Youngjae frustasi

_**Only one shot..only one shot!**_

Terdengar suara ringtone ponsel milik Youngjae. Youngjae pun segera mencari arah datangnya suara dan menemukan ponsel miliknya diantara tumpukkan buku dirak.

"Gotta…" Youngjae mengambil ponselnya dan langsung menjawab telepon yang masuk,"Baekhyun-ah, gumawo ne…sudah membantuku menelepon ponselku."

"Aku bukan Baekhyun… Chukkae Youngjae…akhirnya kau menemukan ponselmu," terdengar suara asing dari balik ponsel milik Youngjae

"Nuguseo?"

"It's secret. Bye Youngjae."

PIP

Sambungan telepon tertutup.

Youngjae segera mengotak-atik ponselnya dan menyadari bahwa seluruh data yang ada diponselnya hilang. "Yak…apa yang dia lakukan pada ponselku? Kemana semua dataku? Aisshhh…" Youngjae hanya bisa pasrah dan menatap sedih kearah ponselnya.

.

.

**LIBURAN MUSIM PANAS **

**[SEOUL 00.00 AM]**

.

_**Only one shot..only one shot!**_

PIK

Youngjae mengangkat telepon yang masuk,"Yeoboseo?"

"Annyeong Youngjae-ah…" terdengar suara asing dari balik ponsel

"Yah…kau lagi…kau orang yang menemukan ponselku kan? Kau apakan ponselku huh? Apa kau sudah gila? Menghapus semua data yang ada,"ujar Youngjae dengan suara serak dan mata setengah tertutup karena terbangun ditengah malam.

"How cute…kau sudah tertidur eoh?"

"Tidak…aku masih terjaga…dan hey…jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Benarkah? Kau belum tidur? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Tsk…sudah ku bilang jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan…Bukan urusanmu…"

PIP

Youngjae dengan sengaja mematikan ponsel miliknya. "Tsk…mengganggu orang saja…"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang berasal dari perut Youngjae,"Uuhh…aku lapar…"

Youngjae pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke dapur. Ia membuka lemari pendingin dan menemukan sepotong roti didalam kulkas. Matanya langsung berbinar ketika melihat cheesecake kesukaannya.

_**Only one shot..only one shot!**_

Ponsel Youngjae kembali berdering. "Ada apa lagi huh?" jawab Youngjae

"Hei…hei…jangan marah-marah. Nanti kau tidak cantik lagi," ujar suara asing

Youngjae terdiam mendengar perkataan orang asing yang meneleponnya.

"Hey…kenapa kau diam saja?" ujar suara asing itu membuyarkan lamunan Youngjae

"Aniyeo…" ujar Youngjae seraya mengambil cake dari dalam lemari pendingin dan membawanya kekamar.

"Suara apa itu? Apa kau punya kebiasaan makan tengah malam? Hey…nanti kau bisa gendut…"

'What the hell…orang ini benar-benar membuatku naik darah,' batin Youngjae

"Aku tutup teleponnya."

PIP

Youngjae membanting ponsel miliknya sembarangan dan melanjutkan acara mengunyah cake kesukaannya itu.

Sejak hari itu, sang penelepon misterius selalu saja menelepon Youngjae setiap hari walaupun hanya sekedar menanyakaan apa yang sedang Youngjae lakukan saat itu.

"Hey…aku rasa ini tidak adil…kau tahu namaku…tapi aku tidak tahu namamu…cepat katakan padaku siapa namamu…" ujar Youngjae dengan ponsel menempel ditelinganya.

"Namaku…secret…hahahaha," ujar suara asing

"Tsk…yak cepat katakan…siapa dirimu dan kelas berapa…"

"Apa kau mulai penasaran dengan diriku?"

"Tsk…lupakan…"

PIP

Youngjae menutup ponselnya.

Libur musim panas hampir usai. Dan setiap harinya Youngjae tidak pernah melewati kegiatannya beradu mulut (?) dengan orang asing yang akhir-akhir ini suka meneleponnya.

"Hey…apa aku boleh tahu seperti apa wajahmu?" ujar Youngjae ragu

"Mmmm…mataku bulat, aku memiliki double eyelid, pipi yang sedikit chubby dan juga sexy lips…"

"Mata bulat, double eyelid, sexy lips…You must be handsome…"

"Jeongmalyo?"

"Ah,,,tidak…aku lebih tampan darimu…"

"Hahahaha…kau itu cantik bukan tampan…"

Terlihat rona merah dipipi chubby milik Youngjae, "Shut up…"

"Hahahahaha…" Suara asing itu terdengar senang mengetahui reaksi Youngjae

"Hey…sebentar lagi liburan musim panas selesai…"

"Hmmm…apa kau ingin melihat diriku?"

Youngjae mengangukkan kepalanya,"Hmmm…"

"Baiklah, tunggu aku diatap sekolah jam 12.00 saat hari pertama masuk sekolah."

"Aku akan menunggumu disana…"

"Hmmm…"

Lama mereka terdiam, bergelut dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Hey…apa kau masih disana?" ujar suara asing itu membuyarkan lamuanan Youngjae

"Hmmm…"

"Bukalah jendela kamarmu…"

Youngjae pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka jendela kamarnya. Udara pagi pun berhembus dan sinar mentari pagi menyambut. Youngjae terdiam melihat kearah langit biru cerah yang dipenuhi dengan awan.

"Indah…awan berbentuk garis…" gumam Youngjae

"Kau bisa melihatnya dari sana?"

"Ne…"

"Ambilah gambar awan itu dengan camera ponselmu…"

Youngjae pun mengarahkan ponselnya keatas dan 'CLICK' dengan hati-hati Youngjae mengambil gambar awan itu.

"It's our first morning… Selamat pagi Youngjae-ah…" ujar suara asing itu seraya menutup ponselnya.

Youngjae menengadahkan wajahnya, membiarkan sinar matahari menyapu wajahnya. Terlihat senyum simpul yang terukir dibibirnya.

_**I'll start to love you…**_

.

.

**TS HIGH SCHOOL 12.00 AM**

.

Youngjae berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah. Yah, hari ini adalah hari pertemuannya dengan orang asing yang menemukan ponselnya. Sekarang yang ia lakukan adalah menunggu orang itu diatas atap sekolah seperti yang sudah dijanjikan. Youngjae memainkan kakinya, ia terlihat sedikit gugup. 'Seperti apa dirinya? Apakah dia benar-benar orang baik seperti yang ku bayangkan selama ini?' batin Youngjae. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya, membiarkan angin berhembus membelai rambutnya.

TAP TAP TAP

Youngjae mendengar suara langkah yang mendekatinya. 'Dia sudah datang'. Youngjae pun membuka perlahan kedua matanya dan menoleh kesamping. Kini dihadapannya berdiri seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya. Penampilan anak laki-laki itu tidak jauh beda dengan Chanyeol, ketua geng yang terkenal badas disekolahnya. Ya, lelaki itu juga mengecat rambutnya sama seperti Chanyeol, memakai tindik dikedua telinganya, baju seragam yang dibiarkan keluar serta 2 kancing atas yang sengaja dibuka, dan jangan lupa kalung serta gelang rantai yang melilit dileher dan pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau…."

"Hey…Youngjae-ah…apa kabar?" ujar lelaki bername tag Daehyun seraya tersenyum.

"…"

"Hey…kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau sedang sakit?" Daehyun berjalan mendekati Youngjae dan menempelkan tangannya dikening Youngjae.

"Kau tidak sakit," ujar Daehyun ketika ia merasakan suhu tubuh Youngjae normal.

"Ti..tidak…aa…apa benar kau penelepon misterius itu?"

Daehyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan foto yang terlihat dilayar ponselnya. Foto awan berbentuk garis. "Apa kau masih tidak percaya?" ujar Daehyun melihat tampang Youngjae yang terlihat tidak mempercayai perkataannya.

"Ah…iya…aku hampir lupa…ini untukmu," lanjut Daehyun seraya menyodorkan beberapa tangkai bunga yang disusun menjadi sebuah buket bunga. Bunga itu terlihat masih segar dan cantik, walaupun susunan bunga itu terlihat kurang rapi. Youngjae berpikiran bahwa Daehyun pasti memotong bunga itu sendiri.

"Ti..tidak.."

"Nde?" Daehyun mengangkat satu alisnya, bingung dengan reaksi Youngjae.

Youngjae menggerakkan kakinya perlahan, mundur menjauhi Daehyun dan lari meninggalkan Daehyun yang masih setia melihat kepergian Youngjae. "Apa dia benci padaku?" gumam Daehyun seraya menatap sedih kearah buket bunga hasil karyanya.

Youngjae kembali kekelasnya dan terihat Himchan dan Baekhyun sedang menunggu kedatangannya.

"Hey…apa kau sudah bertemu dengan dia?" tanya Himchan

Youngjae menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana tampangnya? Dari kelas berapa? Dia orang baik-baik kan?" giliran Baekhyun yang bertanya

Youngjae menatap Himchan dan Baekhyun bergantian,"Dia…teman Park Chanyeol…Jung Daehyun dari kelas 2F…"

"Mwo? Jung Daehyun? Apa kau yakin?" Himchan shock mendengar perkataan Youngjae

"Ne…." ujar Youngjae,"Eottokaeeeee?"

"Yah…kenapa kau tidak langsung memintanya menjadi namjachinggumu?" celetuk Baekhyun

"Yak…Baekhyun-ah…apa kau gila? Kau juga tahu kan kalau Daehyun itu 'Cassanova' sekolah kita. You know?! He is a playboy! A playboy guys... Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia dekat-dekat dengan jaejae," ujar himchan panjang lebar

"Hey…apa kau belum tahu berita terbaru? Tadi pagi kulihat, ah tidak, semua orang melihat Daehyun memutuskan semua pacarnya," ujar Baekhyun

"Jeongmalyo?" berita yang satu ini jauh membuat himchan lebih shock

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya,"Ku rasa ia punya alasan untuk memutuskan pacar-pacarnya." Baekhyun dan Himchan menatap kearah Youngjae.

"I..itu tidak mungkin…" ujar Youngjae yang tersadar akan maksud perkataan Baekhyun

.

.

**[Youngjae POV]**

.

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju gerbang sekolah. Ya,hari sudah sore dan sekarang saatnya aku untuk pulang kerumah. Aku berjalan melewati taman yang biasa ku lewati ketika aku pulang sekolah. Aku melihat sekeliling, seperti biasa, taman itu terlihat tidak terlalu ramai. Tiba-tiba pandanganku tertuju pada seorang laki-laki yang sedang asik menepuk-nepuk tanah dengan sekop ditangannya. Aku mendekatkan diriku dan sedikit terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan orang itu.

"Hey…Youngjae…" ujar laki-laki itu seraya tersenyum

"Daehyun?"

Daehyun kembali tersenyum dan menunjukkan bunga yang belum sempat diterima Youngjae,"Lihat, aku memberinya pupuk," ujarnya seraya mengambil selang air, lalu menyemprot bunga-bunga itu dengan air.

"Woaaa…lihatlah…" Daehyun menyemprotkan air keudara. Terlihat sebuah pelangi kecil karena biasan sinar matahari yang mengenai butiran-butiran air. "Saengil chukkae…" lanjutnya

'Dia tahu hari ulang tahunku?' batin Youngjae. 'Jadi bunga itu hadiah ulang tahun untukku?'

Youngjae menatap Daehyun yang masih setia tersenyum dihadapannya.

_**Daehyun…Dia selalu bisa memenangkan hatiku…**_

.

.

Drrrttt…drrttt...

Youngjae membuka ponselnya diam-diam saat Lee songsaengnim sedang berceramah didepan kelas

_One message from: Daehyunnie_

_[Keluarlah. Aku menunggumu didepan gerbang sekolah.]_

Youngjae memencet-mencet tombol dilayarnya

_One replay from: Youngjae_

_[Apa kau gila? Sekarang Lee songsaengnim sedang mengajar dikelas. Shireoyo.]_

_One message from: Daehyunnie_

_[Bilang pada Lee songsaengnim kalau kau tidak enak badan. Cepatlah keluar. Kakiku sudah pegal.]_

"Tsk…anak ini," gumam Youngjae

_One replay from: Youngjae_

_[Baiklah. Tunggu aku.]_

Younjae mengangkat tangannya pelan-pelan.

"Ne Youngjae-ssi," ujar Lee songsaengnim

"Maaf…perutku sakit," ujar Youngjae dengan nada dan raut wajah memelas.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Pergilah ke UKS," titah Lee songsaengnim

"Ne saem…" youngjae pun menuruti perintah gurunya itu

"Hey…ku rasa dia sedang berpura-pura," bisik Baekhyun pada Himchan yang duduk didepannya.

"Hmmm…tidak biasanya dia bolos pelajaran," sahut Himchan

"Mungkinkah…"

Baekhyun dan Himchan sudah tahu jawaban dari semua pemikiran mereka. Ya, Youngjae tidak pernah melewatkan satu pelajaran sekalipun kalau Daehyun tidak menyuruhnya untuk membolos.

Youngjae sedikit berlari disepanjang koridor, berharap Daehyun tidak terlalu lama menunggunya.

"Yah…kenapa kau menyuruhku keluar?" ujar Youngjae

"Kkaja…" Daehyun menyuruh Youngjae duduk dikursi belakang sepeda miliknya,"Ini kencan pertama kita," lanjutnya seraya tersenyum.

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana?"

"Diamlah…pegangan yang erat," ujar Daehyun seraya mengayuh sepedanya.

Sepeda Daehyun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menelusuri jalanan didekat sekolah mereka. Terlihat banyak pepohonan rindang disepanjang jalan yang terbilang sepi disiang hari. Daehyun mempercepat kayuhannya ketika mereka menuruni jalan dibukit.

"Yak…pelan-pelaaaaannnnn," teriak Youngjae seraya mengencangkan pelukkannya dipinggang Daehyun

Terdengar suara tawa yang keluar dari bibir Daehyun.

"Yak…kau ingin membunuhku huh?" teriak Youngjae

"Aniyeo…aku tidak akan membiarkan orang yang aku sayang terluka sedikitpun…" ujar Daehyun membuat Youngjae terdiam.

Kini mereka berhenti didepan sebuah rumah yang terlihat seperti apartemen.

"Ini…"

"Jaaa…ini rumahku. Ayo kita masuk," ujar Daehyun seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Youngjae

Youngjae pun masuk kedalam rumah Daehyun. Didalam ia bertemu dengan seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang membersihkan perabotan rumah.

"Oohh…siapa pria ini? Cantik…" ujar wanita itu

"Dia cantik kan eomma? Dia Youngjae…pacarku…" ujar Daehyun bangga

Youngjae tersenyum pada Ms. Jung dan oh jangan lupakan semburat pink yang tertera dipipinya.

"Benarkah? Selamat datang Youngjae-ah…Yah…kenapa kau bisa berpacaran dengan anak berandalan seperti dia?" ujar Ms. Jung seraya menunjuk anak bungsunya

"Eommaaaa…" Protes daehyun

"Hahahaha…eomma bercanda…"

"Youngjae-ah…kkaja…" ujar daehyun seraya menarik youngjae kekamarnya

"Daehyunnie…apa kau ingin eomma membawakan pudding kekamarmu?" teriak Ms. Jung.

"Tidak perlu eomma…aku akan mengambilnya sendiri…" balas daehyun

Youngjae menatap sekeliling kamar Daehyun. Kamar yang cukup rapid dan tidak terlalu lebar. Kamar dengan design minimalis dan serba putih dengan sedikit ornament hitam dibeberapa tempat.

Daehyun duduk disamping youngjae yang sedang mengamati sebuah foto ditangannya.

"Ini ayah…dan yang ini hyung ku…ayah dan hyung sedang bertugas di Busan. Mereka kemari jika ada waktu luang."

"Jadi kau hanya tinggal berdua bersama dengan ibumu?"

"Yup…ah tidak…lebih tepatnya sering tinggal sendiri karena eomma juga sibuk dengan pekerjaannya."

Youngjae menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hmmm..apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Daehyun. "Oh…tunggu sebentar…" Daehyun mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya. "Kita foto bersama. Untuk kenang-kenangan dihari pertama kita kencan."

Daehyun mengangkat ponselnya sedikit keatas dan merangkul pundak Youngjae.

CLIK

Daehyun memperlihatkan hasil jepretannya pada Youngjae.

"Hahahahaha…foto apa-apaan ini?" Youngjae terkekeh melihat hasil jepretan daehyun. "Wajah kita hanya terlihat separuh."

"Tapi ini bagus. Lihat…backgroundnya bagus…" ujar daehyun seraya menunjuk background langit biru dibelakang mereka.

"Hmmm…beautiful…" Youngjae tersenyum melihat hasil jepretan ditangannya.

"Ne…beautiful…" ujar Daehyun seraya menatap Youngjae.

Waktu terasa berhenti. Itu lah yang dirasakan Youngjae. Youngjae dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat milik Daehyun dipipinya. Kedua mata Youngjae terbuka lebar sesaat ketika Daehyun tiba-tiba menempelkan bibir tebalnya dibibir kissable milik Youngjae. Ciuman yang lembut dan tidak menuntut. Itu lah yang dirasakan Youngjae ketika ia masih setia membuka matanya. Kini kedua matanya tertutup perlahan. Merasakan lembutnya bibir daehyun yang menyapu bibirnya. Youngjae menempelkan kedua tangannya didada Daehyun. Ia dapat merasakan detak jantung Daehyun yang tidak beraturan sama seperti dirinya. Dan kini ciuman Daehyun semakin menuntut, meminta akses pada Youngjae untuk menpersilahkannya menjelajahi goa hangat milik Youngjae. Kedua sejoli itu merasakan suhu disekitar mereka meningkat. Tanpa aba-aba, Daehyun membuka kancing baju Youngjae dan Youngjae dapat merasakan hangatnya tangan Daehyun yang bermain disekitar perut dan pinggangnya.

Daehyun tiba-tiba melepas ciuman panas mereka sesaat,"Bolehkah…"

Youngjae menggigit bibir bawahnya,"Apa kau selalu melakukan ini dengan semua pacar-pacarmu?"

Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya,"Tidak…kau yang pertama…aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu…aku tidak akan melakukan lebih dari menyentuhmu…bolehkah…"

Youngjae menggangukkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa ia menyetujui apa yang akan Daehyun lakukan padanya.

Daehyun tersenyum, lalu mencium kening Youngjae,"Saranghae…"

"Nado…saranghae…"

_**I like your touch…your frangnance…I want you to touch me more and more…**_

.

.

END or TBC?

.

.

Kkkkkk~

Eotteyo? Bagaimana permisah? Anehkah? Gajekah?

I need your comment…please…

No comment…no next chapter… hahahaha

Bye~

See ya~


	2. Chapter 2

**ANYEONG YEOROBEUN..!**

**I'M COME BACK AGAIN**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT**

**NO FLAME| NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT**

**.**

**Title**  
**KOIZORA [ SKY OF LOVE ] 2**

**Length**  
**N ****CHAPTER**

**Rating**  
**PG-1****8 (M)**

**Genre**  
**SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, ANGST, ****DRAMA****, VIOLENCE, YAOI **

**(****DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****)**

**Author**  
**RUKA17**

**Main Cast**  
**DAEHYUN & YOUNGJAE**

**Support Cast**  
**ALL MEMBER BAP, EXO, A-PINK**

**Disclaimer**

**THIS FANFICTION IS MINE!**

**Warning**

**A lot of typo, gaje, EYD ancur, garing, and dirty talk!**

**.**

**.**

[Youngjae POV]

.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Aku bisa merasakan tubuh hangat Daehyun dan tangannya yang memeluk pinggangku posesif. Ku lihat wajahnya yang sedang terbuai oleh mimpi. Perfect, itu lah yang ada dipikiranku ketika melihat wajahnya dan membelai lembut pipinya. Shit! Aku benar-benar terhipnotis oleh keelokan wajahnya. Aku menghapus jarak diantara kami dan mengecup kilat bibir plumnya. Aku sedikit menggeser tubuhku, merapikan baju dan memakai kembali jas seragamku.

"Naeun-ah…kkajima…"

Aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas Daehyun bergumam dalam mimpinya.

'Naeun? Nuguya?' Youngjae mengigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. Kalau saja ia tidak bisa menahannya, pastilah genangan air dipelupuk matanya terjatuh bebas membentuk aliran air yang deras.

**Kau yang mengajarkanku arti cinta…**

**Kau yang membuatku merasakan cinta yang lembut dan manis seperti marshmellow**

**Tapi kau juga yang mengajarkanku kepahitan dan kepedihan dalam cinta ini**

**.**

**.**

**SUNDAY 09.00 AM**

.

Youngjae mengutak-atik ponselnya. Sudah berulang kali ia mencoba untuk menghubungi Daehyun. Ya, hari ini adalah hari kencan mereka. Daehyun berjanji padanya untuk mengajaknya ke Lotte World, tapi sampai sekarang batang hidung Daehyun belum terlihat juga.

Youngjae meniup-niup poninya dan menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. Sudah hampir setengah jam Daehyun tidak kunjung datang. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, mencari-cari namja berambut blonde itu, tapi yang ia lihat hanyalah sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

'Mungkin itu Daehyun,' batin Youngjae

Mobil sedan hitam itu berhenti tepat dihadapan Youngjae. Seorang pria keluar dari pintu driver. Youngjae merasa tidak asing dengan orang itu. Pria itu menghampiri Youngjae diikuti dengan 2 orang temannya yang lain dibelakangnya.

"Hey…manis…apa kau yang bernama Youngjae?" ujar pria itu seraya tersenyum evil

"Tsk..hey..Kai..kau tidak perlu bermain-main dengannya. Langsung saja kita bawa dia," ujar salah satu teman Kai

"Geurae…" ujar Kai dan memberi aba-aba pada kedua temannya itu untuk mengunci pergerakkan Youngjae

"Ka-kalian ma-mau membawaku kemana?! Hentikan! Lepaskan aku!" ronta Youngjae

GREP

Kai memegang dagu Youngjae. "Sssstttt…kau diam saja manis…dan nikmati apa yang akan lakukan padamu."

Kedua teman Kai mendorong Youngjae masuk kedalam mobil sedan hitam itu. Terlihat senyum kemenangan dibibir Kai. Ia pun segera masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk dikursi driver, lalu melesatkan mobilnya dengan cepat.

Mobil itu melaju disepanjang jalan yang penuh dengan pohon-pohon besar yang terlihat seperti hutan. Youngjae masih saja meronta dan memohon pada Kai untuk melepaskannya, membuat 2 teman Kai kewalahan dan akhirnya Kai terpaksa memberhentikan mobil mereka didekat padang rumput. Youngjae dengan sigap melepas kungkungan 2 orang yang tidak dikenalnya itu dan melesat keluar mobil setelah ia berhasil membuka pintu.

"Hei kau jangan lari!" teriak Kai seraya mengejar Youngjae

Youngjae berlari menyusuri bukit kecil. Ia terus berusaha untuk berlari. Tapi sayang, kakinya tersandung oleh batang pohon, membuat kakinya terkilir dan kesusahan untuk berjalan apalagi berlari.

"Hosh…hosh…" terdengar nafas berat Youngjae

SRET

Youngjae dapat melihat ketiga pria yang menculiknya itu kini sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Kkkkkkk…mau lari kemana manis…" ujar Kai

"A-apa yang sebenarnya kalian rencanakan?" ujar Youngjae dengan suara bergetar

"Apa yang kami rencanakan huh? Kami hanya ingin bermain-main denganmu manis…" Kai memberikan kode kepada kedua orang temannya dan dengan cekatan kedua temannya itu mengurung Youngjae dangan memegang kedua tangannya.

"Lepas…lepaskan aku brengsek!" ronta Youngjae

"Bos…apa kami boleh bermain-main dengannya?" ujar salah satu teman Kai

"Lakukan apa yang kalian suka," ujar Kai seraya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"A..a..apa yg ingin kalian lakukan padaku?" Youngjae membelalakan matanya ketika ia menyadari bahwa kini salah satu dari mereka menindihi tubuhnya dan mengunci pergerakkannya. "Berhenti...jangan...jangan lakukan itu padaku," teriak Youngjae. Youngjae dapat merasakan perlahan dan dengan kasar mereka membuka baju yang membungkus tubuhnya. "Ti..tidak..ja..jangan.." sebulir air mata lolos membasahi pipi Youngjae.

Terlihat senyum evil dari sudut bibir Kai. Ia mengambil camera miliknya dan 'CLICK'. Kai mulai merekam aksi kedua temannya.

"Kkkkkkk...nikmatilah permainan kami Yoo Youngjae," ujar Kai

'Tidak...kedua orang ini cukup kuat...aku tidak bisa melawan mereka. Daehyun-ah...tolong aku...' teriak Youngjae dalam hati.

.

.

[Daehyun POV]

.

"Youngjae-ah...Yoo Youngjae!" teriakku

Sudah hampir sejam lamanya Daehyun mengayuh sepedanya hanya untuk mencari Youngjae. Daehyun benar-benar panik karena ponsel Youngjae sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi.

PIP

Untuk sekian kalinya Daehyun mencoba untuk menelepon Youngjae.

Untuk beberapa saat Daehyun terdiam. Ia dapat mendengar suara nada dering dari ponsel Youngjae. Ia pun menjatuhkan sepedanya dan mencari arah datangnya suara itu. Daehyun mengobrak-abrik rerumputan dan mendapati ponsel Youngjae tergeletak diatas tanah yg berlumuran lumpur.

"Youngjae-ah..." Daehyun kembali berteriak dan yakin bahwa Youngjae berada tidak jauh dari sana. Daehyun pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyelusuri padang rumput itu hingga sampai didekat hutan. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya dan sayup-sayup mendengar suara tangisan.

"Youngjae..." Daehyun pun segera berlari ketika telinganya menangkap suara tangisan itu dan betapa kagetnya ia ketika melihat sosok orang yg sangat dicintainya dalam kondisi yang benar-benar buruk. Youngjae menekuk kedua lututnya dan memeluknya, menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya yang terekspos dengan luka memar dan bekas errr kissmark dibeberapa tempat.

"Youngjae-ah..." Daehyun berjalan menghampiri Youngjae dan mencoba untuk memeluknya tapi Youngjae mendorongnya dengan kasar.

"Ti...tidak...jangan dekat-dekat denganku!" teriak Youngjae

"Youngjae-ah..." Daehyun menatap sedih kearah Youngjae.

"Ti..tidak..jangan dekat-dekat..aa..aku kotor."

Daehyun pun kembali mencoba meraih tubuh namja yang bergetar hebat itu dan memeluknya posesif. "Youngjae-ah...ini aku..Daehyun... tenanglah baby… aku disini." Daehyun mengusap-usap punggung Youngjae. "Siapa yang berani melakukan semua ini padamu?"

Youngjae hanya terdiam dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dipundak Daehyun.

"Asaeki - Brengsek! Mereka harus membayar semua ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka hidup!" Daehyun mengepalkan tangannya. Wajahnya memerah. Ia tidak tahan melihat semua ini.

Daehyun pun melepas jaket yang terpasang ditubuhnya, memakaikan jaket itu dibadan Youngjae, lalu menggendong tubuh Youngjae yg lemas.

"Mianhae...Aku datang terlambat. Kita pulang sekarang."

Youngjae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan memeluk leher Daehyun,menyamankan dirinya dipundak Daehyun.

.

.

Kini Youngjae berada dikamar Daehyun. Daehyun menyuruhnya untuk membasuh badannya dan memakai baju Daehyun yang menurutnya sedikit kebesaran. Youngjae dapat merasakan aroma tubuh Daehyun dari pakaian yang dikenakannya sekarang, membuat pipinya sedikit merona merah.

"Kau sudah selesai mandi? Ini untukmu," ujar Kris, kakak Daehyun, seraya menyodorkan secangkir coklat hangat pada Youngjae.

Youngjae pun mengambil coklat hangat itu dari tangan Kris.

"Hyung, dimana Daehyun?" tanya Youngjae

"Hah...anak itu pasti sedang mencari orang yang menyebabkan semua kekacauan ini."

Dan benar saja, pintu kamar Daehyun tiba-tiba terbuka dengan kasar dan memperlihatkan Daehyun yang sedang menarik tangan seorang yeoja. Daehyun pun penyuruh yeoja itu berlutut dihadapan Youngjae dan mendorongnnya dengan kasar hingga ia tersungkur dihadapan Youngjae.

"Cepat minta maaf padanya!" teriak Daehyun

"Shireo!" ujar yeoja itu

"Bitch!" Daehyun mengumpat dan menarik kasar rambut yeoja itu.

"Youngjae-ah...dia Naeun...mantan pacarku...dia yang menyuruh Kai dan teman-temannya untuk melakukan itu padamu. Katakan padaku sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan padanya. Kau ingin aku membunuh anak ini?" ujar Daehyun sarkastik.

"Ti...tidak...jangan lakukan i..itu padanya," gumam Youngjae

Daehyun pun melepas cengkramannya dengan kasar, lalu bangkit berdiri dan memeluk Youngjae.

"Tsk...kau ini...aku benar-benar seperti bertemu dengan malaikat berwujud manusia."

Youngjae membalas pelukkan Daehyun.

Melihat ada sedikit celah, Naeunpun mencoba untuk kabur dari tempat itu. Tapi sayangnya Kris dengan sigap mencengkeram kuat lengan yeoja itu.

"Mau lari kemana kau brengsek!" ujar Kris. Kris pun menyeret Naeun kedekat nakas dan mengeluarkan gunting dari dalam laci. "Ini hukuman untuk yeoja murahan sepertimu," ujar Kris dan dengan kasar ia menggunting rambut Naeun yang panjang dengan asal-asalan.

"Andwaeeeee...jangan...rambutkuuuuu!" teriak Naeun.

Yongjae hanya bisa terdiam, bergidik ngeri melihat adegan yang terpampang dihadapannya sambil memeluk posesif tangan Daehyun yang melingkar ditubuhnya.

.

.

TS High School 07.00 AM

.

Youngjae melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai disepanjang koridor sekolah. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Youngjae dapat merasakan dirinya diperhatikan oleh anak-anak yang berada disepanjang koridor itu.

'Kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu?'

Youngjae pun akhirnya sampai didepan pintu kelas.

"Hey..hey..dia datang!" teriak salah satu teman sekelasnya.

Youngjae heran dengan anak satu kelas yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yg sulit diartikan. Ia pun menatap kearah papan tulis yang penuh dengan tulisan yang membuatnya shock seketika. Youngjae membacanya satu persatu.

_Bitch! Namja murahan! Keluar dari sekolah kami! Yoo Youngjae. Tuan, Jika tuan ingin aku menservice tuan, telepon aku di 08xxxxxxxxx. *love sign* *kiss*_

'Si..siapa yang menulis semua ini?'

Youngjae menoleh kearah bangku miliknya. Disana, sahabatnya Baekhyun dan juga Himchan, menatapnya dengan wajah sedih karena tidak bisa membantu sahabat mereka.

BRAKKK!

Terlihat seorang namja berambut blonde dengan pakaian yang lusuh terkena debu kapur membuka pintu dengan kasar, menyambar 2 penghapus, lalu menghapus tulisan yang ada dipapan tulis dengan kasar. Namja itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menggebrak meja yang ada dihadapannya.

"Siapa yang melakukan semua ini?!" teriak Daehyun dengan nafas terengah-engah

"Youngjae, dia namjachinguku. Siapa saja yang berani menyentuhnya, akan berhadapan dengan diriku!" tegas Daehyun membuat semua siswa yang melihat aksi Daehyun terdiam. Tak ada satupun yang berani dengan Daehyun, mengenal Daehyun teman baik Chanyeol, ketua geng sekolah, tentu saja tidak ada yang berani dengannya.

Daehyun pun berjalan menghampiri Youngjae yang terdiam menatapnya, menarik pergelangan tangannya dan membawanya pergi keluar kelas.

"Owww..so sweet...Yah yah..kau lihat? Dia keren..." ujar Baekhyun seraya menyenggol Himchan

"Hmmm..kukira dia tidak akan berani melakukan hal seperti itu. Ku akui dia keren beda dengan Chanyeolmu," sindir Himchan

"Aisshhh..ahjuma ini.."

"Yak..siapa yang ahjuma eoh?"

"Kau...bweeeee..." ujar Baekhyun seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

.

.

Youngjae hanya pasrah ketika dirinya ditarik paksa oleh Daehyun dan sekarang mereka ada didalam perpustakaan. Perpustakaan itu terlihat sepi, mungkin itu karena anak-anak disekolah mereka sangat tidak suka pergi keperpustakaan. Daehyun melepas genggamannya. Ia berjalan kearah jendela yang ada dipojok ruangan. Ia tidak berani menatap wajah Youngjae. Ia merasa bahwa ia telah menjadi namjachingu yang tidak berguna bagi Youngjae.

"Mianhae... Aku telah gagal menjagamu," ujar Daehyun sayup-sayup

Youngjae berjalan menghampiri Daehyun, memegang pundaknya dan membalikkan tubuh namja berambut blonde itu. Ia membersihkan seluruh debu yang melekat diseragam Daehyun dengan hati-hati. "Terima kasih. Kau sudah membelaku Daehyun-ah," ujar Youngjae seraya menghapus debu yang menempel dipipi Daehyun

GREP

Daehyun memegang tangan Youngjae dan mencium tangan itu. "Aku berjanji. Mulai saat ini, aku akan menjagamu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu."

Pernyataan Daehyun begitu tajam hingga menusuk hati Youngjae dan tanpa disadarinya kini air mata jatuh membanjiri pipi Youngjae.

"Gumawoo... Daehyun-ah..."

Daehyun menangkup kedua pipi Youngjae dan menghapus air matanya. Ia menatap tajam kearah 2 bola mata indah milik Youngjae dan melayangkan senyuman pada namja yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Daehyun mencoba untuk menghapus jarak diantara mereka, tapi ia dapat merasakan sedikit penolakan disana. Youngjae mendorong pelan Daehyun.

"Waeyo? Kau takut denganku?"

Youngjae mengelengkan kepalanya pelan. "A..aniya..lakukan dengan pelan.."

Daehyun tersenyum melihat semburat merah dipipi Youngjae. "Aku akan menghapus semua jejak dan juga memori buruk yang mereka lakukan

terhadapmu. Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut."

Kata-kata Daehyun membuat Youngjae mempercayainya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Tanda bahwa ia mempersilahkan Daehyun untuk mendekapnya, menghapus semua ingatan buruk yang ada pada dirinya.

Daehyun terseyum seraya membelai lembut pipi Youngjae, menempelkan keningnya pada kening Youngjae. "Saranghae," gumamnya seraya menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

Youngjae dapat merasakan nafas hangat milik Daehyun dipipinya dan bibirnya yang kini bersentuhan dengan bibir Daehyun. Daehyun benar-benar bisa membuat Youngjae merasa nyaman dengan sentuhannya. Daehyun meraup bibir Youngjae dan memainkannya dengan lembut, membuat Youngjae memejamkan kedua matanya dan terbawa oleh buaiannya.

"Eungghh..." sebuah lengkuhan lolos dari bibir Youngjae ketika Daehyun melepas ciuman mereka dan beranjak keperpotongan leher Youngjae. Daehyun mulai melepas kancing seragam Youngjae satu per satu. Mempertontonkan dada bidang dan abs milik Youngjae. Daehyun menciumi satu per satu tanda kemerahan disana.

"Daehyun-ah..."

"Aku ingin menghilangkan tanda ini dan menggantinya dengan tanda dariku," gumam Daehyun seraya menggigit pelan tanda-tanda kemerahan itu lalu menjilatnya.

Hal itu membuat Youngjae mati-matian menggigit bibir bawahnya. Daehyun berhenti membuat tanda kepemilikannya dab menatap kearah Youngjae. "Jangan ditahan. Aku ingin kau memanggil namaku," ujar Daehyun seraya kembali meraup bibir manis Youngjae.

"Daemmmpphhh..." ciuman Daehyun kini terlihat menuntut, memaksa Youngjae untuk membuka mulutnya dan dengan secepat kilat Daehyun meraup isi goa hangat itu. Mengajak Youngjae untuk bermain-main dan menari-nari dengan lidahnya. Tidak hanya itu, kini tangan kanan Daehyun menjalar membelai abs dan punggung Youngjae, sedangkan tangan yg lainnya ia gunakan untuk memijit tonjolan pink didada Youngjae. Tangan Daehyun kini meraih kancing celana dan menurunkan zipper celana Youngjae, menyisakan boxer hitam disana.

Daehyun pun sedikit menggendong Youngjae dan mendudukannya diatas meja. Ia membuka boxer yg masih tertinggal disana, memperlihatkan junior Youngjae yang sudah menengang. Ia pun meraih junior itu dan memijatnya pelan sebelum memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Aahhh Daeehhhh..." lengkuh Youngjae ketika miliknya ditelan habis oleh Daehyun.

Daehyun mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya dan membuat Youngjae semakin gila meneriakan namanya.

"Aahhh mmmhhh aaahhhh Daehyuuuunnnn... I'm cumming..." teriak Youngjae seraya remas kasar rambut Daehyun

Daehyun dapat merasakan mulutnya yang penuh dengan cairan cinta milik kekasihnya itu. Ia menelannya sebagian dan sisanya ia gunakan untuk melumuri tangannya. Daehyun menyuruh Youngjae untuk sedikit membuka kakinya, mempertontonkan hole pink miliknya. Daehyun pun meraup hole itu dengan bibirnya dan memainkan lidahnya didalam.

"Eunghhh mmmhh..." lengkuhan kembali terlontar dari bibir Youngjae ketika lidah Daehyun dengan lihai bermain disana. Daehyun pun dengan perlahan memasukkan satu jari kedalam hole milik Youngjae. Tidak ada jerit kesakitan disana. Ia pun menambahkan 2 jarinya sekaligus membuat Youngjae merasakan dirinya seperti tercabik-cabik. Daehyun membiarkan 3 jarinya didalam sana sampai ia mendapat sinyal dari kekasihnya untuk mengenggerakan jari-jarinya. Ia pun memaju mundurkan jari-jari miliknya dan mencari spot terlarang milik Youngjae.

"Aaahhh Daeeehhh disanaahhh..." Daehyun melayangkan smirk-nya ketika ia menemukan spot itu.

Ia pun segera melepaskan jari-jarinya dan mengganyinya dengan miliknnya.

"Dae...daehyun..." Youngjae membelalakan matanya ketika melihat milik Daehyun yang berukuran lebih besar dari miliknya.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut baby~" ujar Daehyun seraya memasukkan miliknya kehole sempit milik Youngjae.

"Akhh..appo..sa..sakit.." Youngjae meringis ketika Daehyun memasukkan sebagian miliknya.

"Rileks baby..." Daehyun meraup bibir Youngjae dan membuat Youngjae melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"Bergeraklah..." ujar Youngjae

Daehyun pun mematuhi titah Youngjae.

"Aasshhh..sempit.." Daehyun merasakan miliknya dicengkram kuat dalam hole Youngjae. Daehyun pun memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dan berulang kali mengenai spot terlarang.

"Aahhh..aaahhhh eungghhh aaahhh daeehh aaahhh..." Youngjae menarik tengkuk Daehyun dan meraup bibir tebal milik Daehyun. "Mmmpphhh," Youngjae berusaha mengimbangi balasan dari bibir Daehyun.

"Daeaaaahhh fas..fasterrr aahhhh," titah Youngjae dan Daehyun pun meniruti permintaannya, menggerakkan dan menyodokan miliknya lebih cepat didalam hole. Tak elak tangan Daehyun kini kembali bermain dengan junior Youngjae membuat Youngjae benar-benar melayang.

"Aahhhh Daeehhhhh...aku hampir sampai..."

"Tunggu aku jaeeehhh..."

Daehyun mempercepat gerakkannya membuat Youngjae kembali melengkuh.

"Daeehhhhh... I'm cumming..." teriak Youngjae

"Meehhhh toooo...aaahhh jaeeehhh..."

Youngjae merasakan holenya dipenuhi oleh cairan hangat milik Daehyun, sedangkan cairan miliknya membasahi abs Daehyun.

"You are so sexy baby...gumawo..saranghae.. Yoo Youngjae..." bisik Daehyun seraya mengecup kening Youngjae

"Nado saranghae... Jung Daehyun..."

**Ketika kuberada dipelukanmu**

**Yang kurasakan adalah kehangatan dirimu**

**Kau seperti malaikat yang membawaku terbang kesurga**

**Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hari dimana kau membelaiku dengan segenap cintamu**

.

.

"Daehyun-ah... Kau ingin membawaku pergi kemana?"

"Kau diam saja dan lihat nanti."

Daehyun mengayuh sepeda miliknya menuruni bukit. Tidak jauh dari sana terlihat hamparan padang bunga lavender dan didekatnya terdapat danau kecil yang menyejukan mata. Daehyun pun menghentikan laju sepedanya dan menggandeng Youngjae menuju danau.

"Yeppodaaa..." Youngjae memejamkan matanya, menghirup udara alam yang menyejukan paru-parunya.

"Ini tempat yang sering ku kunjungi jika aku sedang memiliki banyak masalah," Daehyun duduk, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya diatas rerumputan dan memejamkan matanya. "Rasanya sangat nyaman. Apa kau juga merasakannya?" ujar Daehyun pada Youngjae yang kini berbaring disamping Youngjae.

"Hmmm..benar-benar nyaman," balas Youngjae seraya tersenyum memandangi langit biru.

"Tanggal 31 Desember besok...datanglah kemari...akan kutunjukkan sesuatu yang lebih menarik," ujar Daehyun.

.

.

December 31st

.

Youngjae menghentikan langkahnya, menatap seorang yeoja berambut pendek berdiri dihadapannya, menghalangi jalannya menuju kelas. Yeoja itu mengunyah permen seraya memandang rendah kearah Youngjae.

"Ikut aku…" ujar yeoja itu

Youngjae pun menuruti perintah yeoja itu dan mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka kini berada dibalkon dekat gudang belakang sekolah.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" ujar Youngjae memberanikan dirinya.

Yeoja itu kemudian menjentikkan jarinya dan keluarlah beberapa namja berpenampilan urakan.

"Hai manis…kita bertemu lagi.." ujar namja berkulit tan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kai

"Ma..mau apa kalian?" Youngjae bergidik ngeri ketika ia kembali mengingat kejadian buruk yang pernah dialaminya.

"Tsk…sebenarnya apa yang dia suka darimu? Tidak cantik. Namja lemah. Benar-benar payah," ejek Naeun,"Aku datang kembali untuk membuatmu menderita," Naeun ber-smirk ria, mukanya terlihat seperti nenek sihir yang sedang mencengkeram mangsanya.

Naeun mendekatkan dirinya dan memandang tajam kearah Youngjae,"Kau…Kau pasti menggunakan sihir untuk memantrai Daehyun. Enyahlah dari hadapanku. Kau tidak pantas berada disamping Daehyun," ujar Naeun seraya mendorong Youngjae.

Youngjae yang berdiri didekat tangga tidak dapat menahan dorongan Naeun yang cukup kuat. Keseimbangannya pun hilang, membuatnya berguling dan terjerembab dibawah tangga.

"Asshh.." Youngaje berusaha mendudukkan badannya meski badannya terasa sangat sakit karena membentur anak tangga dengan keras. Ia berusaha mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap kearah Naeun.

"Aku tidak pernah menggunakan sihir apapun untuk bisa mendapatkan hati Daehyun. Kalau kau benar-benar mencintainnya, bukan cara murahan seperti ini yang seharusnya kau ambil. Kau seharusnya bisa bersaing secara sehat. Perasaanku pada Daehyun tulus. Aku tidak akan kalah dan tidak akan pernah memberikan Daehyun pada orang sepertimu," tegas Youngjae membuat Naeun terdiam mendengar perkataannya.

.

.

SRAAAKKK

Chanyeon menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu kelas, begitu pula dengan teman-temannya.

"Oooo..baekkie-ah..baby kau kemari?" ujar Chanyeol seraya tersenyum menghampiri namja yang kini telah menjadi namjachingunya itu dan memelukkan posesif

"Uhh..yeollie..sesak..lepaskan aku.." pinta Baekhyun

"Shireo.."

"Yeollieee.."

Chanyeol pun terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya,"Arraseo..arraseo..ada apa kau kesini? Kau pasti merindukanku kan?"

"Tidak…"

"Yah…apa maksudmu baby?"

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Yeollie…sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bercanda. Dimana Daehyun?"

"Daehyun? Oohhh..jadi sekarang kau mengincar Daehyun?"

Baekhyun kembali memutar bola matanya. "Ini soal Youngjae."

"Ada apa dengan Youngjae-ku?" ujar Daehyun yang baru saja masuk kekelas.

"Daehyun-ah…kau harus segera menyusul Youngjae."

Daehyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Tadi aku melihat dia mengikuti Naeun. Kurasa mereka sekarang berada digudang belakang sekolah," jelas Baekhyun

Tanpa aba-aba, Daehyun pun segera berlari menuju ketempat yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Daehyun menuruni anak tangga dengan tergesa-gesa dan melesat kearah gudang belakang sekolah. Tapi apa yang didapatkan Daehyun disana? Tidak ada satu pun orang disana. Daehyun pun memutar badannya dan berlari kearah ruang kesehatan. Dan benar saja, Youngjae berada disana, duduk diatas ranjang dengan kaki terbalut perban. Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati Youngjae dan memeluknya.

"Mianhae…lagi-lagi aku tidak becus menjagamu."

"Gwenchana…aku tidak apa-apa."

Daehyun menatap pergelangan kaki Youngjae

"Appo?"

Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Naiklah…" ujar Daehyun seraya berjongkok dihadapan Youngjae dan memberikan punggungnya.

"A..aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

"Tidak ada penolakan," tegas Daehyun

Youngjae pun menuruti titah Daehyun. Ia naik keatas punggung Daehyun dan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Daehyun. Daehyun menggendong Youngjae keluar ruangan.

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana?"

"Kau lupa? Ini tanggal 31 Desember. Aku berjanji padamu untuk memperlihatkan sesuatu yang bagus."

Matahari mulai membenamkan dirinya. Langit senja berwarna orange yang begitu indah terlukis dikanvas langit biru.

"Ini…."

"Ya…tempat favoritku…" ujar Daehyun seraya tersenyum,"Hari ini malam pergantian tahun. Dari sini kau bisa melihat ribuan kembang api menghiasi langit yang gelap."

"Benarkah?"

"Ah…lihat…pestanya sudah dimulai…" ujar daehyun seraya menunjuk kearah ribuan kembang api yang saling berlomba menghiasi langit dipinggiran kota Seoul.

Daehyun memejamkan matanya dan bergumam,"Aku berharap…tahun depan dan tahun-tahun berikutnya, aku masih bisa melihat pesta kembang api bersama Youngjae."

Youngjae tersenyum melihat Daehyun dan ikut memejamkan matanya,"Aku berharap semoga kami bisa terus bersama dan memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia," gumam Youngjae

"Youngjae-ah…"

"Hmmm?"

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu melihat pesta kembang api bersamaku setiap tahun."

**Hari itu, kau berjanji padaku untuk selalu melihat kembang api bersamaku…**

**.**

**.**

**3****rd**** Years School**

**.**

"Hey yoooo! What's up?" ujar Baekhyun

"Oohh..Baekhyun-ah..ada apa kau meneleponku?" ujar Youngjae dari balik telepon.

"Kau dimana?"

"Aku sedang berada dirumah. Waegeurae?"

"Yah…kau tidak datang ke pesta Daehyun?"

'Pesta?' batin Youngjae. Daehyun sama sekali tidak pernah bercerita padanya soal pesta.

"Tidak…Daehyun tidak mengundangku."

"Jinjjayo?" ujar Baekhyun shock. "Baiklah kalau begitu sekarang bersiaplah. Aku akan berada dirumahmu 15 menit lagi."

"Nde?"

PIP PIP PIP

Terdengar sambungan telepon yang diputus secara sepihak.

Seperti yang dikatakan Baekhyun. 15 menit kemudian ia sudah berada didepan rumah Youngjae, marik paksa Youngjae untuk mengikutinya kerumah Daehyun. Dari luar rumah Daehyun terdengar suara bising yang menandakan bahwa Daehyun sedang berpesta dengan teman-temannya.

"Ooo..Youngjae-ah.." ujar Daehyun ketika melihat kekasihnya berdiri didepan pintu,"Hey kalian! Lihat siapa yang datang!" teriak Daehyun mengundang seluruh mata yang ada menoleh kearahnya."Pacarku yang manis ini datang," lanjut Daehyun seraya mencium sekilas pipi Youngjae,"Selamat datang baby…" bisik Daehyun ditelinga Youngjae membuat semburat merah dipipi Youngjae bermunculan.

"Silahkan lanjutkan pestanya…" teriak Daehyun

"Dae…aku ingin kekamar mandi sebentar," ujar Youngjae yang dijawab dengan anggukkan dari Daehyun

Sebenarnya Youngjae sangat tidak menyukai kebisingan tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan ketidaksenangannya dihadapan Daehyun. Ia tidak ingin merusak pesta yang diadakan Daehyun.

Youngjae berusaha untuk menjauhi kebisingan yang ada. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kehalaman belakang, mencari udara segar diluar. Ketika ia berada diluar, ia menangkap bayangan yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia berusaha mendekatkan dirinya untuk memperjelas apa yang ia lihat disana. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri terdiam melihat apa yang kini disuguhkan tepat dihadapannya.

'Ti...tidak mungkin...Daehyun…'

Perang batin pun terjadi. Kalaupun hati Youngjae bisa bersuara maka kalian akan bisa mendengar suara 'KRAK' disana. Youngjae benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan. Ia ingin berteriak, tapi mulutnya tertutup rapat. Ia ingin bergerak dari sana dan berlari kearah Daehyun, tapi ia merasa seperti ada seutas tali yang mengikatnya dan menahannya. Apa yang dilihat Youngjae sungguh-sungguh membuat seluruh sarafnya mati. Ia melihat Daehyun berciuman dengan seorang yeoja yang tidak dikenalnya.

Air mata pun lolos membasahi pipi Youngjae. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara tangisannya, dan pergi menjauh dari sana.

.

.

TBC

A/N: maafkan author ne…jangan gebukin author...untuk para fans a-pink maafkan saya karena telah menistakan naeun. Author nggak bermaksud apa-apa..peace ._.v okay. Dan maafkan saya kalau ceritanya nggak mirip sama drama aslinya. Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk para reader setia saya baik yang sudah meninggalkan jejak atau pun sekedar menunjukan jempolnya dan yang tidak terlihat (?) KAMSAHABNIDAAAA #BOW

**Thanks to:**

**Bangxenon,takamii de yuukimaru, dae, banghimdaisuki, raikaakane, maya 22, dewicloudsddangko, dewikhukhu98, himchanchan, linkz, sapphire girl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**  
**KOIZORA [ SKY OF LOVE ] 3**

**Length**  
**N ****CHAPTER**

**Rating**  
**PG-1****8 (M)**

**Genre**  
**SCHOOL LIFE, ROMANCE, ANGST, ****DRAMA****, VIOLENCE, YAOI **

**(****DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****)**

**Author**  
**RUKA17**

**Main Cast**  
**DAEHYUN & YOUNGJAE**

**Support Cast**  
**ALL MEMBER BAP, EXO, A-PINK**

**Disclaimer**

**THIS FANFICTION IS MINE!**

**Warning**

**FULL ANGST! *siap2 tisu 1 gulung *author lebe**

**.**

**.**

Youngjae meremas kuat ujung kaos yang ia kenakan. Ia memberanikan diri menghampiri seorang namja yang sedang duduk memandangi langit senja yang terlukis dihadapannya.

"Daehyun-ah…"

"Aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan kita…"

Bagai tertusuk beribu-ribu panah. Youngjae terdiam tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Dadanya terasa panas, hatinya sakit bagai ditikam belati tak berwujud.

"Aku sudah bosan denganmu. Aku ingin bermain-main dengan yang lain."

"A..apa dia..yeoja yang kau cium tempo hari?"

"…"

"Aku tidak akan kalah darinya. Aku akan merebutmu kembali darinya." Youngjae berusaha untuk menutupi rasa takutnya. Perasaan takut kehilangan orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Tidak… ini bukan karena dia…"

"Lalu?"

"Aku sendiri yang memutuskannya." Daehyun menoleh kearah Youngjae dan menatap kedua manik hitam itu. "Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi."

Setetes air mata lolos membasahi pipi Youngjae. Bagi Youngjae semua ini seperti mimpi buruk yang tidak akan pernah hilang sekalipun ia terbangun.

Youngjae pun semakin kuat meremas ujung bajunya. "Kau bohong."

Daehyun memalingkan wajahnya, kembali menatap langit senja yang redup.

"Tidak…aku tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini. Aku mencintaimu Daehyun-ah…" isak Youngjae

Daehyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Berharap bisa mengontrol emosinya yang benar-benar kacau. Ia pun bangun dari tempatnya dan kembali menatap namja yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Aku…tidak akan lagi menghapus air matamu seperti dulu. Mulai sekarang, kau dan aku bukan siapa-siapa. Selamat tinggal…"

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Daehyun sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Youngjae yang masih setia berdiri terpaku disana, menatap kepergiannya.

.

_**Daehyun-ah… You are my first love**_

_**So, I don't know how I should to end this relationship**_

.

"Jaejae…apa benar kau putus dengan Daehyun?" tanya Himchan dan yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Yak…sudah kubilang kan. Kau jangan percaya pada anak itu. Cih…dasar playboy. Yak…dan kau Baekhyun…"

"Apa ahjuma? Yeollie tidak seperti Daehyun," potong Baekhyun

"Aku tidak percaya karena mereka berdua sama saja," lanjut Himchan

"Yaakkk…jangan samakan Yeollie dengan Daehyun!" Baekhyun kesal karena Himchan selalu menyamakan kekasihnya dengan Daehyun. "Mereka berdua memang sahabat, tapi Yeollie berbeda dengan Daehyun. Yeollie bukan orang yang suka gonta ganti pacar."

"Haaahhhh…terserah apa katamu." Himchan memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Aku mau kekamar mandi," ujar Youngjae seraya bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Youngjae melangkahkan kakinya disepanjang koridor lantai 3. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika ia melihat sesosok namja yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Youngjae berdiri disana. Mematung. Menatap namja yang perlahan menghampirinya. Tapi yang Youngjae rasakan hanyalah sakit. Ia merasakan dada kirinya begitu sakit ketika namja itu berlalu tanpa melihat dirinya. Youngjae merasa bahwa ia hanyalah bayangan yang tak terlihat. Sakit sungguh sakit. Tanpa sadar Youngjae meremas seragamnya tepat didada kirinya dan setetes air lolos dari sudut matanya.

.

_**If I know that ending the relationship is so painful**_

_**Then I don't want to fall in love again**_

.

**HARI KELULUSAN**

.

"Youngjae-ah…"

"OOhhh…Himchan hyung…Baekhyun-ah…"

3 sahabat itu pun berpelukkan. Mereka saling menebar tawa. Ya, hari ini adalah hari kelulusan bagi anak-anak kelas tiga.

"Akhirnya, kita lulus yeaahhhh!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Yeaahhhh!" timpal Youngjae dan Himchan

"Baekkie…." Teriak namja bertubuh tinggi layaknya tiang listrik seraya memeluk Baekkie dari belakang.

"Yeol..lepaskan tanganmu…" ujar Baekhyun yang wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus

"Shireoyo!" balas Chanyeol seraya memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat membuat Baekhyun kesusahan untuk bergerak.

"Ehemmmm…" Youngjae dan Himchan berdeham melihat pasangan ChanBaek yang berloveydovey ria

"Yak..Chanyeol-ah..kau sendirian? Mana temanmu yang satu itu?" tanya Himchan

"Nugu?" Chanyeol butuh waktu untuk berpikir karena otaknya yang sedikit lemot dan dia pun sadar siapa orang yang dimaksud Himchan. "Aaahhh…Daehyun-ah… Tidak. Aku tidak bersamanya," ujar Chanyeol singkat.

"Aku jarang sekali melihatnya kesekolah. Apa dia tidak datang dihari kelulusan ini?"

Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ck..ck..Anak itu benar-benar seperti hilang ditelan bumi," celetuk Himchan. "Iya kan jaejae?"

"Ah..n..ne.." Youngjae memaksakan senyuman pada himchan

.

.

**2 MONTH LATER**

.

"Youngjae…youngjae-ah…"

"Ah..ne..Sehun-ah," Youngjae tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"A..aniyeo.."

"Jinjja?"

Youngjae menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku ingin pulang."

"Akan ku antar kau kerumah," tawar Sehun

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Diluar sangat dingin dan hujan salju belum berhenti."

"Baiklah…." Youngjae tidak mau berlama-lama beradu mulut dengan Sehun, teman satu kelasnya di Universitas Kyunghee. Youngjae hanya bisa mengikuti kemauan Sehun untuk mengantarnya pulang.

"Sehun-ah…apa kau bisa mengantarkanku sebentar kesuatu tempat?" Youngjae memohon seraya melayangkan puppy eyes-nya pada Sehun.

"Baiklah. Kau ingin aku mengantarmu kemana?"

"Akan ku tunjukkan jalannya."

Sehun pun memutar kunci mobilnya dan melajukannya ketempat yang ditunjuk oleh Youngjae. Hanya butuh waktu sekitar 15 menit dan mereka sampai ditempat yang dituju.

"Kau yakin disini?" tanya Sehun

Youngjae menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau tunggu saja disini. Aku keluar sebentar," ujar Youngjae seraya membuka pintu mobil.

GREP

Sehun menggenggam tangan Youngjae. "Kau yakin pergi sendirian?"

Dan lagi, Youngjae menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Pakai ini," Sehun melingkarkan sebuah syal hangat dileher Youngjae. "Dan bawa ini." Ia menyerahkan sebuah payung putih pada Youngjae.

"Gumawo…" ujar Youngjae seraya turun dari mobil dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Youngjae membuka payung miliknya dan berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak. Tumpukkan salju disana terlihat sangat tebal, berbeda dengan tahun sebelumnya. Tak lama kemudian sampailah ia diujung sebuah danau yang membeku. Youngjae mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap setiap inchi keindahan danau itu dan memori yang ada diotaknya pun kembali terulang.

"Bogoshipo…" sebuah kata terlontar dari bibir Youngjae ketika ia menatap langit bersalju yang ada dihadapannya.

SRAK

Suara patahan ranting membuat Youngjae menolehkan kepalanya kearah datangnya suara tersebut. Youngjae hanya bisa terdiam melihat sosok namja yang kini berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Daehyun-ah…"

"Lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya. Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Youngjae seraya melayangkan senyum palsunya

'Ah..tidak..aku tidak baik-baik saja' – batin youngjae

Youngjae menatap pemuda itu. Ada yang sedikit berbeda dari dirinya. Namja itu menutup seluruh rambutnya dengan topi rajut, pakaian yang seperti piama dan hanya terbalut mantel hitam yang tidak terlalu tebal, serta wajah yang sedikit pucat.

"Kau datang kemari?"

"Ne…karena aku sudah berjanji pada seseorang untuk selalu datang kemari setiap malam tahun baru," ujar Youngjae seraya memalingkan wajahnya, menatap kearah danau.

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu lagi datang kemari."

Youngjae kembali menatap kearah Daehyun, mencerna perlahan apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu.

Daehyun memutar tubuhnya. Perlahan, Youngjae seperti merasakan flashback kembali saat ia menatap punggung namja itu yang semakin hilang dari pandangannya. Ia menggenggam erat gagang payung yang ada ditangannya, mencoba untuk menahan butiran air mata yang siap membasahi pipinya. "Daehyun-ah…" lirih Youngjae

"Youngjae-ah…"

Youngjae tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia mendengar seseorang membisikkan namanya. Ia kini menatap Sehun yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Se..sehun-ah.." Entah mengapa, air mata yang sekuat tenaga ia tahan untuk tidak keluar tetap saja tidak bisa dibendung olehnya.

GREP

Hangat. Youngjae dapat merasakan tubuh hangat milik Sehun tapi kehangatan yang ia rasakan sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Bukan, bukan kehangatan Sehun yang ia inginkan sekarang, melainkan kehangatan pemuda yang telah membuat dirinya kini bagai boneka tak bernyawa.

"Waegeuraeyo?"

Youngjae hanya membalas dengan gelengan.

"Araseo…kkaja kita pulang. Cuaca diluar sangat dingin," ujar Sehun seraya mengelus punggung Youngjae.

.

.

"Youngjae-ah…"

"Ne..eomma.."

"Bisakah nanti kau menjenguk pamanmu di RS Seoul?"

"Ajushi? Waegeurae?"

"Biasa…penyakit orang tua," canda Mrs. Yoo yang dibalas dengan tawa

"Baiklah…aku akan menjenguk paman setelah aku pulang nanti. Aku ada janji dengan Sehun sebentar."

"Neeee…" ujar Mrs. Yoo seraya mengelus pipi anak bungsunya itu. "Eomma pergi. Nanti kau menyusul kesana ne…"

"Ne eomma…" ujar Youngjae seraya mengantar eommanya sampai didepan pintu rumah.

Youngjae pun berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, menyambar jaket dan tas yang sudah ia siapkan diatas meja, lalu pergi menuju tempat dimana ia akan bertemu dengan Sehun.

Youngjae hanya perlu waktu sekitar 10 menit untuk sampai ditempat yang menjadi tujuannya. Youngjae berkeliling mencari seorang namja berpostur tinggi dengan rambut hitam legam, tapi kini sudah 15 menit dan dia tidak juga menemukan namja itu.

GREP

Pandangan Youngjae terlihat gelap. Ia pun menepuk tangan yang menutupi matanya.

"Sehun-ah…"

"Yah…kau bisa menebaknya eoh?" rengek Sehun seperti anak kecil

"Yak..tentu saja. Kalau bukan kau siapa lagi huh?"

"Hahaha…" Sehun tertawa seraya melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Youngjae. "Kkaja…" Sehun meraih tangan Youngjae dan menyeretnya.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu. Naiklah," titah Sehun

Youngjae pun menaiki kursi penumpang dibelakang sepeda yang dibawa Sehun.

"Pegangan yang erat," titah Sehun lagi

Dan dengan sedikit ragu Youngjae melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Sehun.

_Perasaan ini…seperti terulang kembali_

Youngjae menatap langit biru yang cerah. Musim dingin telah berlalu dan kini musim semi menggantikannya. Youngjae bisa merasakan sinar matahari mengelus wajahnya, merasakan sensasi hangat musim semi. Ia menatap pohon-pohon disepanjang jalan yang ia lalui makin lama makin hilang dan kini pemandangan itu berubah menjadi hamparan pasir putih bak salju dimusim semi.

"Pantaaaiiiii…yuhuuuuuuuuu…" seru Youngjae

Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah Youngjae. "Kau suka?"

"Neeeeeeeeeee…" teriak Youngjae

Youngjae pun segera turun dari sepeda dan berlari kearah pantai, melompat-lompat seperti anak anjing yang baru lepas dari kandang.

"Sehun-ah…kemarilah…" teriak Youngjae yang kini sudah berada tepat dipinggir laut. Dan tanpa buang waktu, Sehun pun menyusul berlari kearah Youngjae. Mereka berdua berlarian disepanjang pantai, menikmati udara pantai yang menyegarkan.

"Haaaahhhh…" Youngjae membaringkan dirinya diatas hamparan pasir tepat disebelah Sehun. "Gumawo Sehun-ah…" Youngjae menoleh kearah Sehun dan tersenyum,lalu menatap kearah langit biru dan menutup kedua matanya. Merasakan angin laut yang berhembus membelai wajahnya

"Youngjae-ah…"

"Hmm?"

CHU~

Youngjae membuka matanya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dipipinya. Sehun mencium pipinya.

"Will you be mine?" bisik Sehun

Youngjae tidak tahu bagaimana ia menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Mulutnya seperti terkunci rapat dan tidak bisa ia gerakan.

"Se…sehun-ah…" Youngjae menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bingung

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu. Tapi jangan membuatku menunggu lama," ujar Sehun seraya tersenyum

Youngjae benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia ingin menerima Sehun. Sehun namja yang baik, cerdas, dan tampan, tapi hati kecilnya menyuruhnya untuk berpikir 2 kali. Entahlah, perasaan Youngjae kini seperti bercampur aduk.

"Hari hampir gelap. Ayo kita pulang," ujar Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Youngjae.

Youngjae mengangguk tanda menyetujui. "Sehun-ah…bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke suatu tempat sebelum kita pulang?"

Sehun menaikan satu alisnya, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

**RS Seoul**

.

"Kau yakin kita kemari?" ujar Sehun

"Hmmm…eomma menyuruhku untuk menjenguk ajjushi."

Youngjae pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon eommanya.

"Eomma…dimana kamar paman? Aku sekarang berada di RS Seoul bersama Sehun," ujar Youngjae ketika sambungan teleponnya tersambung.

Youngjae memandang kesekeliling tempat dimana kini ia dan Sehun berada. Youngjae menyipitkan kedua matanya ketika ia melihat seorang namja yang dikenalnya berjalan membawa sebuah plastik besar yang diyakininya berisi makanan.

"Chanyeol-ah…" sapa Youngjae ketika namja itu berjalan melewatinya.

Chanyeol menoleh dan terkaget melihat orang yang menyapanya. "Oo..Youngjae-ah.."

Youngjae menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau ada disini? Apa ada saudaramu yang sakit?" tanya Youngjae pada Chanyeol

"Ehem..i..itu.." Chanyeol menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya

"Yak…Park Chanyeol! Lama sekali kau ini…" teriak seorang namja yang mengagetkan mereka bertiga.

"K-kris hyung?" Youngjae menatap namja yang tak kalah tingginya dari Chanyeol

"Y-youngjae-ah…"

"Kenapa kalian berdua ada disini?"

Chanyeol dan Kris saling beradu tatap. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Youngjae dan akhirnya Kris pun angkat bicara setelah sekian lama mereka hanya terdiam.

"Daehyun…"

DEG

_Nama itu…kenapa harus kudengar lagi nama itu?_

"Dia…dirawat dirumah sakit ini. Sudah cukup lama," lanjut Kris

_Daehyun sakit? Itukah alasannya mengapa wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat waktu terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya?_

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Youngjae. "Sebenarnya aku dilarang oleh Daehyun untuk mengatakan ini padamu. Tapi aku tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan kebohongan ini. Sebenarnya…Daehyun mengidap kanker sudah cukup lama. Dan kini ia sudah berada si stadium terakhir."

TES…

Youngjae merasakan setitik air jatuh membasahi pipinya. Tubuhnya kaku setelah mendengar semua yang telah dikatakan oleh Chanyeol padanya. Ia menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan butiran air yang lain agar tidak turut jatuh, tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil ia lakukan.

.

.

BRAK

Daehyun memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar.

"Yah…Chanyeol-ah sudah ku bilang…" kata-kata Daehyun terputus. Mata Daehyun terbelalak ketika ia melihat sosok namja yang kini berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Pabboya…" ujar Youngjae dengan wajah memerah

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" ujar Daehyun dingin seraya memalingkan wajahnya

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku pabbo…" teriak Youngjae.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kuberitahukan padamu…"

Youngjae melihat kearah nakas yang terletak disamping tempat tidur Daehyun. Disana terpampang foto Daehyun bersama keluarganya dan juga…foto dirinya bersama Daehyun.

"Kau masih menyimpan foto itu…" isak Youngjae, "Neo pabboya…berhenti bersandiwara didepanku!"

Daehyun memalingkan wajahnya, menatap Youngjae yang tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengeluarkan air matanya. Hatinya sungguh sakit harus melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Aku tahu…kau pasti akan menangis seperti ini. Makanya aku tidak memberitahukan padamu tentang keadaanku." Daehyun menggigit bibirnya, berusaha terlihat tegar dihadapan Youngjae. "Pergilah…namjachinggumu pasti menunggumu…dan kembalilah tersenyum sama seperti saat kau bersama dengan dirinya…"

Daehyun berusaha untuk bangun dan menatap lekat kedua manik hitam milik Youngjae, "Youngjae-ah mianhae… aku selalu membuatmu sedih…"

Youngjae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan masih saja tidak bisa menahan air matanya. "Gumapta..sudah menjengukku. Pergilah dan berjanjilah padaku…kau akan hidup bahagia…" lanjut Daehyun

"Tidak…aku tidak akan bisa hidup bahagia tanpamu…aku ingin kau yang membahagiakan diriku…" isak Youngjae

"Tapi…"

"I'll always…always love you…"

Youngjae menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Lama Daehyun tidak merasakan lembutnya bibir Youngjae yang selalu membuatnya merindukan namja manis itu. Dan tanpa disadarinya, kini air mata yang sekuat tenaga dibendungnya pun jatuh dengan bebas membasahi pipinya. Daehyun merengkuh tubuh namja yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Mendekapnya erat, layaknya anak kecil yang tidak ingin lepas dari mainan kesayangannya. Ya, Daehyun tidak ingin lagi melepas namja yang dicintainya itu. Membiarkan Youngjae pergi dari hidupnya adalah suatu kesalahan besar yang baru disadarinya sekarang dan itu tidak akan pernah terulang kembali.

"Jangan pergi…tetaplah disisiku…"

Youngjae menangkup pipi Daehyun dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku disini Daehyun-ah…aku tidak akan pergi…" ujar Youngjae seraya menempelkan keningnya pada kening Daehyun.

"Saranghanda…" bisik Daehyun seraya kembali merasakan bibir manis milik Youngjae.

.

**Tuhan…jangan rebut dirinya dari sisiku…**

**Aku ingin melihat dirinya bahagia**

.

TBC

.

A/N: KAMSAHABNIDAAAAAAAAA...makasih buat yang uda mau ninggalin jejak di epep abal2 author gaje ini dan mian lama nge-update-nya karena author sibuk hehehehehe #alasan lu thor #digaplok masa. Dan mianhae lagi2 harus terkena penyakit TBC muehehehe. Tadinya mau gw bikin END sampai chapter 3 tapi sepertinya terlalu banyak dan terpaksa harus menambah 1 chapter lagi...peace... OKAY...author tunggu lagi reviewnya...gumawoooooo

**Thanks to:**

**Bangxenon,takamii de yuukimaru, dae, banghimdaisuki, raikaakane, maya 22, dewicloudsddangko, dewikhukhu98, himchanchan, linkz, sapphire girl, cyber ayumu-chan, kimmyDJHS, jaehyun jung, zinkz, NS3222, .39**


End file.
